


Gaara and his Newfound Wizarding Ways

by Strawberry_Scented_Eraser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Naruto Fusion, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Care of Magical Creatures, Chakra, Crossover, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Fish, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, Gaara is a Good Friend (Naruto), Gen, Guardian Angel is Lazy, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hippogriffs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts Third Year, Hogwarts is Home, House Elves, Hugs not Drugs :), I Don't Even Know, Just Add Ninjas, Manga & Anime, Reincarnation, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Rubeus Hagrid's Hut, Shinobi, Sunagakure | Hidden Sand Village, Tags Are Hard, The Golden Trio, Training, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Scented_Eraser/pseuds/Strawberry_Scented_Eraser
Summary: A terrible guardian angel leads to Gaara's untimely death. To stay out of trouble with the afterlife, the guardian angel grants Gaara an interesting new life in the wizarding world. Read as your favorite raccoon resembling shinobi navigates this new environment while figuring out his new features.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~~~

The leaves rustled as the shinobi ran past. They were wearing the Akatsuki’s signature black cloaks with red clouds. Far ahead of them was an injured red-headed, raccoon-resembling Shinobi from the Sand Village. He was losing them, but they were persistent. A blond Akatsuki threw explosive clay, hitting the redhead’s leg, further injuring him. They closed the distance and surrounded him. There was no escape. He summoned a weak strand of sand and pierced his chest, falling to the ground. His body, much to the dismay of his attackers, was engulfed in sand and disappeared.

Gaara opened his eyes. He was in a white room. It was warm. He thought, ‘So this is what death feels like.’

“Not Quite.”

Garra jumped and looked around him, the room still empty. “Where are you? Who are you?”

“I’m here but there is no need to see me quite yet. And for who I am, You might call me a guardian angel. I am here to make you a proposal.”

“Proposal?”

“Unfortunately, the day you died, I had a bit of a cold and was not quite up to doing my job. So you died. Oh well. I recently learned that not doing my job could get me fired. That would be rather troublesome for me. I have a bit of power, so I would like to give you another chance at life if you promise to keep this to yourself.”

“What... I died because of you? Why the hell should I help you then? What would happen if I refuse? Why should I receive a punishment for your mistake. Whoever’s in charge could help me for all I know. Who are you to make that kind of decision about my life? And you had a COLD?! What kind of half-assed excuse is that!? If your job is to protect people, then you should file for unemployment, because you obviously don’t have respect for what you do! I spent so much time changing myself and becoming stronger to help people and you just let people die because you ‘didn’t feel up to it’! What kind of guardian angel are you, huh?!”

“Why so many questions? The afterlife is very ‘hush-hush’, so all I can say is that if you refuse it will be a lose-lose for both of us.”

Gaara’s eyes narrowed. He sighed and then laughed. “Well, shit then! Why not. I’m dead anyways. YOLO! (he didn’t actually say that last part, but pretend he did!)”

A red mist appeared in front of Gaara. “Well then. We must always keep our words.” A hand reached out of the mist and grabbed Gaara’s arm, pulling him in.

~~~

A half-giant lumbered out of the hut he called home. It was a quarter past eleven and time for his first class of his new career. He had an exciting lesson planned. He was going to bring his famous friend and his classmates into the mysterious Forbidden Forest and teach them all about his hippogriffs. He was sure Harry and Buckbeak would get along well. Seventy minutes past and the aftermath of his class was a mess. The class prick faked an injury after insulting Buckbeak in order to get the half-giant into trouble. Hagrid, as that was the half-giant’s name, had to spend the rest of the day up in a tower with the prick’s sniveling father and his dear old friend, the headmaster, Dumbledore to sort out the ordeal. He didn’t end up getting in too much trouble, but that sniveling father, or rather his money, had more power than expected. His dear Buckbeak would be put to death. Hagrid was beyond sad. His heart hurt and he felt nothing could help. That night, he decided to take a walk to take his mind off of such depressing affairs. It was a cold autumn night, the brisk wind chilling even him. He followed his usual path through the Forbidden Forest towards the river where the hippogriffs slept. He pet the oblivious Buckbeak, giving him sweets from out of one of the many pockets that were his coat. Something gave off a horrific squeal and when he turned around to look, all he saw was a blinding flash of light and the herd of hippogriffs flying full speed at him. He fell to the ground, which was rather unhelpful given his size. A hippogriff ran into him head-on and then flew off. Hagrid stood up and limped over to the side of the river to investigate the light. He looked around, nothing seeming out of place. It must have been a mean prank from a student.

He said, or rather bellowed, “Who’s there? You must come out here or I might have to get Filch to catch you!”

“Who’s Filch?” a soft voice answered from somewhere below him.

Hagrid yet again peered around, though this time he was squinting in the hope it would make him see something he had missed before. He still saw nothing.

“What do you mean who’s Filch? Where are you?” He said, his booming voice echoing through the empty forest.

“I mean who or what is a Filch? I’m down here if you need to know.” the voice answered

Hagrid looked down and gave a start. What he saw was unlike anything he had seen before, even with his many years studying magical creatures and his life living in the wizarding world.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

~~~

Hagrid quickly recovered his composure and looking at the form below him, noticed a small red-ish creature swimming by the river bank. It moved below him, slipping around on the rocks.

“A fish?” he questioned, leaning forward.

Apparently, the small little fish by Hagrid’s feet was the source of all the commotion. Hagrid couldn’t think of any other source at least.

“Well, that son of a--another chance of life my arse! I’m a fish.” The fish sighed heavily, its voice was too loud to be coming from its tiny body. “I would appreciate it if you would put me into the river beside me. It’s getting a bit difficult to breathe here.”

Hagrid picked up the fish and lightly tossed it into the water.

“Who are you?” Hagrid asked.

“I am Gaara from the Village Hidden in Sand. And you are?”

“I am Hagrid, the gatekeeper and the teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts.”

“What is a ‘Hogwarts’?” the fish, or rather Gaara, questioned.

“It is the best school for magic in all the world. We’re in its ‘Forbidden Forest’. Where is the Village Hidden in Sand? Some sandcastle for small fish in the river?” Hagrid asked gruffly.

“Of course not! The Village Hidden in the Sand is-I’m not sure you would know as it seems I’m in a different world.”

“What? How?” Hagrid questioned, skeptical.

“I’m a fish. I have never been a fish before. I’m speaking a language I don’t know. What else would explain this? Maybe a genjutsu.”

“Ok…” Hagrid said, still confused but wanting the difficult subject to change.

“Is there any chance you have a bowl or something to get me out of here?” Gaara asked.

Hagrid quickly scooped up his new acquaintance and wandered back towards his hut. The sun had long set, but his hut was not empty. The lights were on and he saw three silhouettes in the window.

~~~

“Oh shut it! I’m not the one with a rat for a pet!” a shrill voice squeaked.

“And what’s wrong with that?! At least Scabbers doesn’t poop everywhere!” a redhead sharply responded.

“She’s learning. At least I have a pet that loves me.”

“Scabbers loves me too.”

“Does not!”

“Does too.”

A large dog barked loudly.

“Both of you be quiet! I hear something.” the third figure snapped.

“What are you three up to now?” Hagrid gruffed, walking through the door.

“Hagrid!!” the three answered, delighted.

Hagrid plopped down, his cot squeaking under him. “You haven’t explained what you are doing here?”

“We missed you…” the girl responded. Her voice a mix of a sigh and a whine.

Hagrid’s expression softened. “Well even if y’all missed me, you can’t go sneaking out. I don’t want Filch to catch yah.”

“But we have the cloak!” the redhead protested, showcasing a cloth in his hands.

“Regardless, I don’t want you to sneak out anymore.” Hagrid firmly said, patting the redhead roughly on the shoulder.

A muffled sloshing sound came from the recesses of Hagrid’s coat. The kids looked questioningly. Hagrid took out the small fishbowl.

“A fish!” the girl said excitingly. “Why do you have a fish? A new pet?”

“The name’s Gaara.” Garra deadpanned, swimming around the bowl in circles.

The kids jumped up and stumbled backwards, drawing forth sticks from their robes. Their eyes widened and their jaws stood agape.

“It talks!” The scrawny children muttered amongst themselves, obviously confused.

“No shit Sherlock.” Gaara said, exasperated.

“Language.” Hagrid coughed.

Hagrid then turned to the children. “Well, introduce yourselves. It’s only polite.”

“I’m Hermionie Granger!” the curly haired girl said confidently.

“Ron.” the ginger said wearlily.

“And I’m Harry. Nice to meet you Gaara.”

“Why do you talk?” Ron burst out.

“Ron, you can’t just ask people why they talk. It’s rude.” (AN: this kind of reminds me of mean girls for some reason) Hermionie said, indignantly.

“It’s fine.” Gaara said. “That’s something I would like to know too.”

“I just found Gaara in the Forbidden Forest. There was a big light and everything.” Hagrid explained. “He says he is a leader in training from a Sand Village of sorts.”

“The what now?” Ron asked.

“Sunagakure, Village Hidden in the Sand.” Gaara answered.

“Have you always been a fish?” Harry asked, his head peeking around Hagrid’s figure.

“No, actually. I’m a shinobi-ninja guy, but an angel of sorts made me into this.” Gaara replied.

“Does that mean you can un-become a fish?” Hermione questioned.

“Can I? I hope so.” Gaara answered.

Hermione’s eyes visibly twinkled, both showing her excitement and freaking Gaara out.

“Ron. Harry. Let’s go to the library tomorrow morning.” She demanded excitedly.

The boys groaned, already exhausted by the mere idea.

“Let’s go get rested for tomorrow! It was wonderful meeting you, Gaara!” She said, her voice almost singing with joy.

“Bye Gaara…” The boys groaned, being led off by Hermione.

The door slammed shut, silence filling up the hut. Hagrid sat down, his large canine jumped onto his lap. Gaara looked at him through the glass, the curve of the bowl messing with his vision.

“Oh, this is Fang. He’s kind of like a dog.” Hagrid said. “There’s no need to be worried, he’s a sweetheart.”

“Alright…” Gaara said, uninterested.

“I guess a lot’s happened. How about we get some shut-eye?” Hagrid proposed.

“Sounds good…” Gaara said, his brain already shutting off.

Hagrid whipped out his umbrella and a spark flew out of it. The light in the hut shut off. Silence once again filled the hut only to soon be replaced by Hagrid's uneven snoring. Gaara, who usually couldn’t sleep with the tiniest tweet of a bird, could rest regardless of all the noise. His fins slowed down and he fell asleep.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I updated! I hope you enjoyed it. Don’t forget to leave a comment, they really help keep me motivated! Wish everyone is safe and healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! This is my first story in a while. I’m not a great writer, but I hope you enjoyed it! I love reading comments, so comment away!


End file.
